Climbing
Climbing is a Skill. It is a measure of how well the Hero can climb ropes, walls, and sheer surfaces. In the first three games, Climbing is a native Skill to the Thief only. However, beginning in Quest for Glory IV, the Fighter and Paladin can learn the skill, and it will be available inherently to those classes in Quest for Glory V. General A Hero needs a Climbing skill in order to climb up trees, cliffs, certain ropes, and over gates. Depending on the task, the Hero may be required to use only his hands, a Magic Rope or a Rope and Grapnel to scale certain obstacles. Despite being only available to Thieves initially, Climbing is not considered a proper Thief skill, and as such, placing points into only it as a Hybrid character will not allow you to use the Thief Sign. Also, having points in the Climbing skill in Quest for Glory II will trigger the appearance of Agi the Agile outside the Adventurer's Guild in Shapeir. Learning the Skill In Quest for Glory IV, the Fighter or Paladin can learn the skill by travelling to the Mordavian Adventurer's Guild and reading the book on Climbing. This will automatically give the Hero the skill with 100 points. Training To train the Climbing skill, one needs to climb repeatedly. There are several places the Hero can climb throughout the series. However, some games do not offer a means to train the skill. *In Quest for Glory I, climbing can be trained on the tree outside the Healer's Hut and the town gate, but will only rise to the maximum if you practice climbing on the gate to the Brigand Fortress. *In Quest for Glory II you can practice climbing up to a certain small level at the griffin's nest (76 points), but after a certain point you can't. Palm trees at Dervish's Oasis will help you practice climbing after that point (Remake only?). Some climbing can also be practiced on Agi the Acrobat's ladders but he doesn't appear very often. Climbing can be increased by using the Magic Rope, but it only functions for limited uses before the magic is used up. Like all Abilities and Skills, Climbing can be increased by 50 in Quest for Glory II using the Djinni Wish. *In Quest for Glory III, only the Fighter and Paladin can train climbing and only at the twisted tree challenge during the Simbani Initiation. There is no way to rest, so you will need to bring plenty of Pool of Peace water. The other place is at Manu's tree and only until one has enough points to successfully climb the tree. Despite appearances to the contrary, the wall in the Lost City near the Anubis Statue does not use the Climbing skill. Any class can get up there. *In Quest for Glory IV, climbing can be practiced in the Adventurer's Guild using the Rope and Grapnel on the hook on the ceiling. However, the far more practical method is to travel into the forest and simply click the Hand on any tree. The Hero will get in some quick practice (without any animation), and the skill can be trained quickly. *In Quest for Glory V, climbing can be trained at the Docks in Silmaria. To the left of Andre's boat is a palm tree. Repeatedly clicking the Hand on the tree will train the skill. Obstacles Here follows a list of all objects that can be climbed: Quest for Glory I: *The cliff at Flying Falls (Skill of 30 needed) *The tree outside the Healer's Hut (Skill of 30 needed) *The cliff where the Spore-Spitting Spirea sit *The gate of the Town of Spielburg *The walls of Spielburg Castle *The gate of the Brigand Fortress Quest for Glory II: *The tightrope contest of Agi the Agile *The cliff at the Griffin Nest can be attempted, although at a certain level, a message will appear explaining that the cliff cannot be scaled normally. *The Earth Wall during WIT challenge can be climbed in its first state, but not climbed over. *The Magic Rope at various points in the game: **The Griffin Nest **Invading Khaveen's House **The Forbidden City **The assault on the Emir's Palace Quest for Glory III: *The tree over the pit during the Simbani warrior initiation *The Rope and Grapnel at various points in the game: **Climbing up to the Monkey Village *The pillar in the Portal Chamber in the Lost City Quest for Glory IV: *The Rope and Grapnel at various points in the game: **The Adventurer's Guild **The Squid Stone area **The Dark One's Cave *A tree in the Cemetery *The gate of the Town of Mordavia *The Borgov Castle gate at night (though the action will instantly get your Hero killed) *The walls of the Monastery *Sneaking into your room past midnight (as the Inn doors are locked and barred, cannot be done during day). Quest for Glory V: *The Rope and Grapnel at various points in the game: **The Pegasus Peaks **The Sifnos Fortress **Hades **Minos Palace **The palm tree outside "Dead Parrot". Just keep clicking on it. Behind the scenes See Climbing (unofficial). * In the AGDI remake, Climbing can be maxed on the palm tree at the Dervish oasis. Category:Abilities and Skills